The present invention relates to vessels in general, especially to silos, bins or other types of relatively large upright vessels having a circular outline. More particularly, the invention relates to improvements in relatively large, heavy and bulky vessels which must be transported in dismantled condition for assembly at the locale of use. Such large vessels are often used for ensilage of sand, gravel or other building materials. Each section of a relatively large silo is an extremely heavy and bulky component whose transport and manipulation often present serious problems.